A Fading Light
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: Sequel to Forever in the Dark. Both Jasper and Alice have to deal with their evils to be able to find each other again. Alice must see past Charles charm and Jasper must see past Maria's seductiveness.Very limited Cullen Family. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Fading Light:**

**Chp.1 Make me wanna die JPOV**

I sit down after what seems like countless hours of pacing around this lifeless room. I wonder how Alice is doing. I told her id never leave her again. I have broken my promise to my little angel. A bright light broke me out of my reverie. Maria walked into the room. The door shut firmly behind her.

"Ah, Jasper, I have missed you dearly." She sang in her heavily accented English.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." I replied firmly.

"I think I can change that" she said with a grin.

"How much do you love that Alice of yours?" Maria asks.

"What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing. That fellow Charles, I can not speak for."

"how do you know Charles?"

"He came to me. Interesting senor has a rare gift. He came to me with a proposition for me to get you back at my side. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. No one could replace you."

"And in return he got…..?

"Alice all to himself"

That set me on the edge, I lunged for her. She pinned me against the wall with ease.

"I see you haven't lost your temper. But Alice has made you soft. And those eyes. Gold, it is really pitiful." Maria commented.

I hissed at her.

"Animal blood? Is it really worth it? I hardly believe it's satisfying. How pathetically weak you've become Major Whitlock. I remember a time when your eyes were crimson."

I growled at her. Maria brought a side in me I thought I buried away a long time ago. My body started to react to her closeness. To what we had a long time ago.

"I see someone still has feelings for me" Maria said and then laughed.

I should only feel this way for Alice, not this psychotic bitch in front of me here. Maria leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I gathered my strength while she was distracted ad threw her off of me.

"I guess your head and your body feel differently. Oh well, all in good time." Maria said.

"I love Alice not you"

"I can change that. Ill make a deal with you, come back to me Jasper come back and work for me and I'll make sure you can see Alice before Charles takes her away and your children before he kills them." Maria says with a grin.

Maria walks towards the door and it opens in front of her. She is handed something then turns backs towards me.

"Here is the first step" she says then throws the blood bag on the ground in front of me. I watch her leave through the door.


	2. I Just Wanna Run APOV

**Chp.2 I Just Wanna Run APOV**

I was sitting on the veranda watching the stars. Esme and Rosalie had put Elizabeth, Avery and Colton to sleep an hour ago. I pulled the blanket closer to me. It is so hard to keep a smile on in front of them and to pretend that nothing is wrong.  
It was hard to tell them what happened to Williams. Carlisle did it in a better way than I ever could. It has been four days and not a word from Jasper. Or a single vision. I hate this feeling of unknowing.  
My bedroom door opened and someone walked out to the veranda. I didn't have to look up I knew it was Edward. He sat down next to me.

"Any word?" Edward asked.

"Not since you checked a half an hour ago."

"You need to hunt, Alice. It's been over a week."

"I'm fine"

Something moved in the shadows. Someone was coming. I stood up and a vision overwhelmed me. It is him. I got up and ran downstairs just as he burst through the door.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" Charles said while standing in the doorway.

Rosalie rushed to my side Emmett and Edward stood in front of us. I could see how badly they wanted to do something. They wanted him to pay for what he did to me.

"Hey we're all friends here. No need to get hostile." Charles said.

Rosalie hissed at him.

"Murderer!" I managed to scream.

"Me? I haven't touched a hair of Jasper's head let alone kill him. Oh wait, you mean your son. He was just collateral damage. Truly, you have my condolences." Charles replied.

"What have you done to Jasper?" I said my voice filled with rage.

"I have done nothing. The other party involved I cannot vouch for."

I lunged at him. I pounced on him and strangled him on the floor. Unfortunately, my lack of hunting meant my lack of strength. He got his arms around me and with his right hand punched me in my ribs. I screamed out in pain. Edward and Emmett started to move.

"Any sudden movement and ill snap her neck in an instant" Charles said.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Don't hurt, Alice. We just want to know where Jasper is."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. I made a deal and I can't tell you where he is."

Charles was working his power on me. My composure was slipping. _Edward, lunge at him. Ill duck away._ Edward nodded slightly then lunged. I threw myself to my right and fell on my bad side. I screamed out in pain. Carlisle ran over and set me on the couch. Rosalie, Edward and Emmett finally pinned Charles down. Rosalie took this as her chance to get revenge. She punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Rosalie, that is enough" Carlisle said.

"Sorry" Rosalie muttered.

"I will ask one more time. Where is Jasper?" Carlisle said.

"He is in a basement with no windows or doors guarded by many newborns in the Eastern shore of Maryland. A certain immortal is keeping him in good company" Charles said with a grin.

Bile rose in my throat. He can't know her. He was just created. He wouldn't have known about the wars. Unless, Aro told him. Aro wouldn't go that far to get me in the Volturi. Who am I kidding he is a sadistic vampire. Who creates more sadistic vampires. I can't believe Charles made a deal with Maria. If Maria get Jasper, then what does Charles get? Edward looks up at me, realization come over his face. Wait, what did he just get that I didn't.

Edward started to punch Charles in the face.

"You sick bastard. She is my little sister and you ruined her life. You made a deal with Maria that if she gets Jasper you can have Alice all to yourself with Jasper out of the picture!" Edward screamed.

It took both Carlisle and Bella to finally get Edward off Charles.

Carlisle stepped towards Charles.

"You are fee to leave. But if you ever come back here again or so much as touch my daughter ever again, you'll have to deal with me" Carlisle said.

I've never seen this side of Carlisle before.

"That's it. You are letting him go?" Emmett says.

"We do not keep prisoner or torture people. We are more civilized than that." Carlisle replied.

Rosalie and Emmett reluctantly let go of Charles and he ran out of the front door. Everyone's attention turned towards me.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asks me.

"It hurts to breath" I say in a pained voice.

"It will for a little while longer, your healing should kick in soon. Rosalie, could you go get Alice some blood?" Carlisle says.

Rosalie nods and come back with a bottle. I take it and drink eagerly. I hand the empty bottle back to Rosalie and sit up.

"Easy" Carlisle says.

"I'm fine"

I get a vision. I see a dark haired tan woman in a basement. Her voice tells Jasper I'm dead. That I killed myself, so I didn't have to face life at Volterra. His face drops. I almost cry. That sadistic bitch. I get another glimpse Jasper red-eyed standing next to Maria in Houston, Jasper's home town. Charles lied they aren't in Maryland, they are in Houston. I can't let this vision come true.

"I know where we can find Jasper" I say.


	3. New in Town

**Chp.3 New in Town Maria's POV**

I sat in a chair waiting for news of Charles. I hated waiting, especially on people. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Something crashed. Those newborns are so hard to control.

"Daniel!" I screamed.

My latest second in command rushed into the room.

"Yes, Maria"

"What did I say about keeping a low profile?"

"I'm sorry"

"You are hardly sorry. But I can change that."

"No, please, no"

"Then keep them in damn control!"

Daniel rushed out of the room. Ever since Nettie and Lucy left all this has been so stressful. Charles rushed in.

"It is hell out there" Charles said.

"That will change after I get Jasper back.

"That might be a problem"

I ran to him and held him against the wall. I may not have any abilities but I've been around for five hundred years and I'm still terrifying.

"Please tell me that little freak is with you or in Volterra and not with those Cullen freaks."

"Not exactly"

"The one thing. The one thing I asked you to do. You failed at. I guess I'll just have to kill her myself then."

"No, I'll get her to come with me. It might just take a little longer than expected."

"Do what need to be done. I am waging a war. And I need Jasper or I will lose and you will die because of it"

"Aro says hello by the way." Charles says before he leaves.

Damn Volturi. Always watching me, making meaningless threats. Like I am scared of them.

It's been two days since Charles left; I figure this is plenty of time for him to get Alice out of the way. I walk down into the basement. I grab a bottle of blood and walk into the room Jasper is in. He is sitting against the wall in the back corner. He sucks in a breath and looks up. He stares at the bottle of blood. I run over to him and shove him against the wall. I open the bottle and try to shove the contents down his throat. He struggles and then a drop hits his lips. I saw something change in him, he eagerly grabs the bottle and chugs it. Then he runs over to the blood bag and downs its contents.

"Oh good, crimson eyes. I can finally take you seriously."

Jasper sinks to the floor and puts his head in his hands. I can feel the self loathing rolling off him in waves.

"I've gone without human blood for ten years. That was my last slip up. What will Alice think of me?" Jasper says.

So weak. Such an easy prey.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Alice is dead. She threw herself into a fire to get away from Charles."

"She wouldn't do that. That doesn't sound like my Alice." Jasper says shaking his head.

A loud crash happened upstairs. I ran over to the door to find whoever was guarding it had was left. Great, we were stuck in here until someone came. Why did I have to make the door only open from the outside? There was a commotion at the door. The second it opened, I ran through it and up the stairs.

**JPOV**

The door opened and I saw Emmett, Carlisle and Edward. I turned to my left and Maria was gone.

"Where is Alice?" I managed to get out.

"She was right behind us when we were coming down the stairs." Emmett said.

I ran up the stairs to find Maria sitting or more like lounging on a chair.

"Where is she?" I practically spat.

"You were right, Alice wouldn't kill herself. But where she is going she is going to wish she could." Maria said sing-song voice.

I lunged for her. She jumped out of the way. She taught me. We knew each others every move. It was a constant throw a punch here and miss, duck away from another one. It took me two minutes but I finally got a hold of her. I snapped her neck with ease. She is lucky I didn't do anything else.

**APOV**

I led Carlisle, Edward and Emmett to the house in Houston in my vision. Emmett and Edward took out the guards and any newborns that decided to attack us in the foyer. Carlisle led us down the stairs and I picked up the rear. Someone grabbed my mouth and pulled me outside. Why couldn't Edward hear my screaming thoughts? I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and two around my neck. I knew what was coming. I thought it was over. I guess I thought wrong….

**A/N: Trying to update as fast as I can. As always I take suggestions, comments and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4 Nothing Left to Lose JPOV**

"How do you lose someone?" I say while driving back to the airport in Houston.

"She was right behind me coming down the stairs." says Emmett.

"I know how you could lose her but not Edward." I say aggravated.

"I wasn't paying attention to the fact that her thoughts went blank. I was to busy trying to save you." Edward replied.

"I was fine. I didn't need to be saved."

"That explains why you have crimson eyes then." Edward says.

"Maria shoved a bottle of blood down my throat. Sorry, I can't control that sadistic bitch." I reply.

"Edward! Jasper! Arguing is not going to help us get Alice back. We know Charles took her back but we don't know how to get her back." Carlisle says.

Carlisle was right we need to find a way to get Alice back before that bastard does something to hurt her.

**APOV**

I wake in a familiar damp room made of tan bricks. The only light was a window about twelve feet above me. I could see the moon how long have I been out? Charles walks in, when he sees me up; a smile spreads across his lips.

"Ah, Alice you are up. Now we can continue what we started before your damn brother stormed in." Charles says.

"Don't you dare touch me! Bastard." I say then spit on him.

"Oh, you are pushing your luck Alice. I can call Maria right now and tell her to kill your precious Jasper." He says.

"You mean they didn't get him?" I ask

"They as in Emmett, Edward and Carlisle? No, they tried to but in the process Maria got to them. Now I can call her to tell her to kill all of them. Then go and kill your kids and the rest of your precious family. Is that what you really want?" Charles says giving me an ultimatum.

I swallowed. They had Jasper. My Jazz. And Carlisle, Edward and Emmett, I couldn't let them die on my part.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You. All of you." Charles says.

I feel my resolve crumbling. I felt myself yearning for Charles.

"Like hell" I screamed.

I lunged at Charles. I bit him in the neck then snapped his neck. He didn't see it coming. That should buy me five minutes. I follow the way I remember out of that prison cell. I run as fast as my legs would take me. I don't know where I was when i stopped. I stopped in a forest somewhere. I felt my pockets for my cell phone. I didn't have long before Dimitri caught onto my scent. He took my phone. The wind started to rustle and I caught onto the most mouthwatering scent. I followed my nose to the source of the scent. I found the source in a break in the forest. A young man no more than twenty with a bullet wound in his stomach lay on the forest floor. He had tan skin and dark hair. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Sweet blood. The crimson liquid looked so good. I felt the venom pool in my mouth.

What was I doing? I wasn't a monster. I am not a killer. But he is already dying. I would be putting him out of his misery. No, I would not kill him. What would Jasper think of me? I started to backup before I changed my mind. The wind picked up again and the scent filled my nose. I felt my resolve crumble. My hunting instincts immediately kicked in. I lunged for the man's neck and bit into it. I moaned as the liquid filled my mouth. It tasted so good. I wanted more. I was sad when it was all gone.

Wait, what did I just do? I killed him. I am a monster. Jasper will never love me again when he finds out about this. I searched the man and found a lighter. I opened it and dropped it onto the man. I had to cover up my tracks, I dint want the Volturi to find out. I ran as fast as I could away from the poor man I just murdered.


End file.
